westmarchsagafandomcom-20200214-history
WM/Treks/Log 1-7
Narrator: The delvers have just defeated a group of goblins aided by an earth elemental and are now meeting a gnome who had been their prisoner. Beltarne: at 6 or down 6? GM: Most of the goblins are wounded but still alive for now. GM: Isn't it the same for Beltarne? At 6. Beltarne: e Beltarne: k (sorry) GM: Minnizig, describe yourself? Ghazeb: me/ is listening intently ** Ghazeb is listening intently, but not too bright ** Minnizig: Minnizig is a slim gnome woman with glassy black eyes (no whites), a ruddy, cheerful complexion and crazy tousled red hair. She's much thinner than a gnome should be, but seems reasonably fit despite it. She's wearing fairly standard adventurers clothes, but appears to be wearing heavy shoulderpads and boots with particularly high heels. She has a full-sized smallsword (or possibly a small rapier) and a backpack with some sort of large bear-trap strapped to the outside. ** Kevin drags the wounded goblins into a corner together where he can keep an eye on them. ** ** Wolfgang eyes the goblin pile and mutters under his breath about only really needing one ** ** Ghazeb wants more blood ** Minnizig: Mmmph, I forgot. She's wearing a comedy/tragedy mask, it seems to be made out of painted iron. The creepy eyes are peering out of it, and hair is sticking out all over the place around the borders. Ghazeb: (uh oh, strange mask, this one must be crazy...) Narrator: The cave walls look mostly natural. There is a wide, reinforced wood planking that can be used to bridge the ravine/creek between the two halves. There are bedrolls for around two dozen goblins in the two caves, as well as two elaborate beds in the cave on the far side. There's also a massive door in the northwest wall of the far cave. Narrator: The stream flows from the south, dropping down a series of small falls. From the sounds of it, it continues down several more to the north, none more than a few yards in height. Wolfgang: "So, who are you and how'd you come to be with the little green bastards and the pile of rocks?" ** Beltarne bends down to bandage Thasos ** ** Minnizig sizes up the adventurers. "You lot have got some good timing. The green bastards were going to cook and eat me!" ** whispering to Minnizig, While you were tied up, you heard the goblins negotiating with the earth elemental about returning someplace and being accepted back into a tribe. They apparently left as some kind of work dispute. GM: Roll first aid, Beltarne. Ghazeb: (wait.. that might not be a bad.. ) *cough* Beltarne: First Aid/TL3 (Humanoid) (15) 3d6.skill(15,0) => 6,2,5 = 13 vs (15) or less Success! by 2 Conditional: +1 from 'First Aid Kit' Ghazeb: (sorry, almost forgot, i don't eat people) Beltarne: 1d6 => 5 = (5) Minnizig: "I dunno about the rock thing, but apparently it works for some dude the greenies used to work for, and they wanted their old jobs back or something." Narrator: Beltarne quickly applies bandages to Thasos, and the minotaur stops bleeding and comes around. ** Minnizig waves one hand around. "Nasty little jerks got kicked out of course." ** Wolfgang: "Har, only goblins can get fired by evil cultists!" ** Thasos stirs and opens his eyes. Even before rising, his hand is upon his weapon. ** Minnizig: "Yeah, figures, right?" ** Beltarne gingerly extracts Firefly from his belt pouch and lays her on the ground ** Minnizig: "Oh yig! What happened to her?" Wolfgang: "Trap got her." Narrator: The door is an impressive mass of black wood, bound by dark metal fittings. It is set seamlessly agaisnt the cave wall. There is a prominent keyhole. Wolfgang: "She gonna make it Beltarne?" ** Minnizig squints. "Just the one?" ** ** Marik begins searching goblins for a key. ** whispering to Minnizig, The door is magical. Minnizig: "Careful 'bout that door there, stony. It's fancier than it looks." whispering to Kevin, You think the door is magical in some way. ** Ghazeb wonders if gnome didn't set trap that killed pixie... ** Beltarne: "I'm not sure... everyone gather round and repeat after me...." Wolfgang: "Well, we've a pile of door openers over there" *points to the goblins* ** Thasos stands up and looks around. His eyes rest upon Firefly. His face is grim. ** Marik: "Door's magical. I wouldn't touch it if I were you." ** Ghazeb smiles ** Ghazeb: yes, door openers Marik: "Well, actually, if I were one of /you/ I might, just to put an end to things." ** Minnizig unclips a pennywhistle off of her harness. "I've got a songline that might help some... I'm not really much of a healer." ** GM: Everyone examing the door can make Perception checks at -2. ** Wolfgang gathers around and follows along ** Beltarne: (Ceremonial casting stop bleeding?) Ghazeb: 3d6.skill(11,-2) => 5,1,4 = 10 vs (9) or less Failure! by 1 ** Marik is busy searching goblins, not the door, and may have to roll later. ** ** Minnizig is not paying too much attention to the whole door thing. Doors can keep. ** ** Minnizig is ready to help with the ceremonial casting! ** GM: Beltarne can certainly lead prayers over his companion, yes. ** Wolfgang will keep and eye on the door but is helping with the magic stuff for now ** ** Thasos clasps his hands together and meditates. ** Beltarne: Who is contributing a FP? ** Ghazeb is uncomfortable with the idea of ceremonial casting ** Thasos: Meditation (9) 3d6.skill(9,0) => 3,4,6 = 13 vs (9) or less Failure! by 4 Minnizig: I'll be helping. ** Ghazeb doesn't trust godman business ** Minnizig: I'm shrill, but if you need someone for ritual chanting in tune, I'm your gnome. Wolfgang: I will contribute ** Thasos opens his eyes, noticing the newcomer for the first time. His concentration is broken. ** Beltarne: Stop Bleeding (Holy) (16) 3d6.skill(16,+4) => 2,1,6 = 9 vs (20) or less Success! by 11 Includes: +4 from 'Power Investiture (Holy)' Beltarne: Elaborate gestures and shouting GM: I don't think you can double-tap your skills like that. GM: And ceremonial casting probably assumes elaborate gestures and all. GM: Need to work on that. GM: Regardless, a 9 suffices. Beltarne: true, my bad GM: Firefly is just nearly dead now, but is not going to die in the next few hours. Beltarne: (No whammies!) GM: It will be a while before she can return to the land of the active. Minnizig: (( It didn't critfail. It's a miracle! )) Beltarne: (was that 3 contributing?) GM: Looks like. GM: So Beltarne will now be contributing from the floor, where he is lying, very tired. Beltarne: Shakily sits down ** Minnizig pats Beltarn on the shoulder and sits down next to him. "That's some good work, godman." ** GM: What else are folks doing? ** Wolfgang collects loot ** Marik: Goblin pockets! Ghazeb: i'll roll to search goblins GM: okay, roll Search, you 3. Ghazeb: 3d6.skill(10,0) => 3,3,4 = 10 vs (10) or less Success! by 0 ** Thasos looks over the gnome, sizing her up. ** Minnizig: "Let me have a quick sit here, I don't think I want to mess with that gulf tired..." ** Beltarne extends his hand, "Thanks. Beltarne Rockholm, Warpriest of Tyr at your service" ** Wolfgang: vision-5? Marik: Search: 3d6.skill(13,0) => 4,3,2 = 9 vs (13) or less Success! by 4 Marik: +2 if it's Vision-based. Beltarne: ((Resting)) GM: PEr-5, not vision based. Wolfgang: Per (10) 3d6.skill(10,-5) => 2,1,6 = 9 vs (5) or less Failure! by 4 Ghazeb: i rolled straight search skill ** Minnizig pulls off a gauntlet and shakes. "Minnizig Nerkor, wandering minstral, chanter, and general dogsbody at your service!" ** Ghazeb: without modifiers Beltarne: "What's with the mask, if ye don't mind me asking?" ** Minnizig pushes the mask up on top of her head, revealing rosy cheeks and a smiling face. "Symbol of the profession, doncha know?" Her eyes glitter beadily, but she seems friendly enough. ** whispering to Kevin, You find a small, well-made cabinet near one of the beds, filled with alchemical vials. There's also a vat of some kind of green sludge, several hundred crossbow bolts... some jewelry in the form of rings and bracelet worth about $300 whispering to Ghazeb, You find a few rings and bracelets worth about $100 in total. Minnizig: "All the great, old dramas are in masks. So I figured, why not?" ** Thasos now understands. Mostly. ** GM: The goblins have 8 crossbows, several hundred bolts, and a collection of axes, shields, leather armor, and such. ** Beltarne nods tiredly, "Handy for the prevention of stab induced death, I should imagine." ** ** Minnizig raps on the mask with her knuckles, clank-clunk. "You can't be too careful with some audiences. ** Minnizig: " Wolfgang: "Bah, no real treasure" Ghazeb: (and i was hoping to have a goblin bard for a pc...) GM: One of the goblins was wearing an iron banded corselet, not of Polisberg or Eastland make. ** Minnizig snorts. "Goblins. Not even worth much dead." ** ** Marik passes some jewelry - rings and a bracelet - to Beltarne. "May be valuable." He opens a small cabinet. "You, gnome - does 'general dogsbody' include any understanding of alchemy?" ** ** Beltarne visibly brightens at the sight of precious metals. ** ** Minnizig scratches at some of the hair poking through the eyeholes of the mask. "Erm. Theoretically. I know some of the theory. I can't say much about the practicum..." ** ** Wolfgang moves the makeshift bridge back in place, collects his hatchets and sits down to inspect them ** Minnizig: "I betcha don' want to just drink them, though, from the looks of your sad little friend." ** Marik shrugs. "If you can tell which of these does what, that'd be valuable enough." ** Minnizig: "Well, lets start with the obvious. Any labels?" Beltarne: "Hold still" ** Beltarne begins to bandage Minnizig ** ** Minnizig jerks back. "Eh?" ** Beltarne: ((NM)) GM: Minnizig can roll Thaumatology to recognize symbols on the vials. Minnizig: (( eheh, not actually injured, just winded :D )) Beltarne: ((Read FP instead of HP)) Minnizig: Thaumatology (10) 3d6.skill(10,0) => 4,5,2 = 11 vs (10) or less Failure! by 1 Includes: +4 from 'Magery' Minnizig: (( that seems low. Odd. )) Minnizig: (( one sec, checking if that's supposed to be 10 or not. )) Beltarne: "Wolfgang, come over here let me see those wounds." Minnizig: (( oops, defaulting. )) Minnizig: (( so taht is 10! )) GM: Well, then never mind. They're marked with the symbol for danger and a bunch of weird symbols. Minnizig: (( Mark, is it too late to stuff one of my free points in there? )) GM: No, go for it. ** Wolfgang comes over ** Minnizig: (( sold, 14 skill. )) Wolfgang: "Damm zappy newts" ** Beltarne breaks out the bandages. ** Beltarne: First Aid/TL3 (Humanoid) (15) 3d6.skill(15,0\) => 3d6.skill(15,0\) Conditional: +1 from 'First Aid Kit' Beltarne: First Aid/TL3 (Humanoid) (15) 3d6.skill(15,0) => 1,1,5 = 7 vs (15) or less Success! by 8 Conditional: +1 from 'First Aid Kit' ** Minnizig examines the botttles. "Well, don't drink 'em that's for sure." ** ** Ghazeb smiles to himself "hmm, zappy newts is good word" ** Beltarne: 1d6 => 5 = (5) whispering to Minnizig, There are 5 different symbols: fire, winter, sleep, decay, and the abyss. There are 22 vials: 2 with sleep, 2 with the abyss, and 6 each of the others. Beltarne: "Now, if someone would be so kind as to return the favor..." ** Minnizig starts sorting them into little piles. "These two are sleepytime" and she puts them aside, "and these two are the Big Sleep, if you know what I mean." ** Wolfgang: "You don't want me doing it, trust me." ** Minnizig splits up the last 18 into equal piles, dubbing them each "cold", "fire", and "rot". ** Ghazeb: "i will try" Minnizig: Have I rested enough to recover some FP after this? ** Marik grunts and tosses Beltarne an enchanted gem. "Use that, priest." ** GM: About 20 minutes has passed since the end of the fight. Beltarne: "Ah, that may be..." Minnizig: Righto! Ghazeb: i have a first aid of 10 TL 3 humans Minnizig: "Oh, don't waste resources! I can do some first aid!" Ghazeb: Beltarne should stop me if he doesn't want me to try using it on him Ghazeb: otherwise... ** Beltarne examines the gem ** ** Minnizig waves her pennywhistle around. "Seriously!" ** Beltarne: ((go for it)) Wolfgang: hmm, can't find the house rules, do I get more benefit from healing for HP >= 20? Ghazeb: 3d6.skill(10,0) => 6,3,5 = 14 vs (10) or less Failure! by 4 Beltarne: ((heh)) Marik: ((It's a fairly standard Spell Stone of Healing. Heals 8 HP when you crush it, no FP cost.)) Ghazeb: does a fail roll mess you up more? Ghazeb: i could use luck on it GM: Wolfgang: yes. GM: Ghazeb: no, heals 1 point but prevents further first aid. Ghazeb: i'm not thinking i'll need to roll much for another hour Ghazeb: (waiting to see what Beltarne is typing) GM: That's when the ice weasels come. =) Beltarne: up to you ** Wolfgang cues the door busting open and baddies coming out ** Ghazeb: let's go for it Ghazeb: or wait Beltarne: ah, ice weasels Ghazeb: thasos is alright? ** Minnizig shoos Ghazeb off. "Ya big lug, get yer paws off. Geeze, leave it up to the dogsbody." ** ** Ghazeb growls at the haughty little munchkin ** GM: Is Ghazeb lucky or not ** Minnizig gives Ghazeb the beady evil eye. ** Ghazeb: now i'm waiting to hear what Minniziig is typing, Ghazeb: yeah, let's go for it Ghazeb: 3d6.skill(10,0) => 3,3,6 = 12 vs (10) or less Failure! by 2 Ghazeb: 3d6.skill(10,0) => 4,6,6 = 16 vs (10) or less Failure! by 6 Ghazeb: oh well Ghazeb: that's what i get for copy and pasting from a failed roll anyways Beltarne: ((heh, glorious)) ** Thasos steps away from Ghazeb and his clumsy bandaging. ** Ghazeb: yes yes thank you, thank you very much ** Ghazeb is doctor nick ** Ghazeb: it would seem that i am using up my luck Ghazeb: but in fact i am using up my unluck.. Wolfgang: lol Beltarne: "Well, I'm not leaking fluids anymore... that's something" ** Wolfgang makes a note never to let Ghazeb bandage him ** ** Minnizig bustles up to Beltarne. "Seriously. Songlines. Good for what ails ya." ** Ghazeb: oh well, that was a waste of some cp.. sure i'm never gonna get to try another first aid roll ever again... Minnizig: Casting Minor Healing, 4 FP into it, for 4 FP of healing. GM: okay. GM: man level is 3d6 => 6,3,6 = (15) Minnizig: Song and dance routine, +2! ** Thasos hears the gnome. He walks up to her and bows slightly, one hand over his fist. ** Minnizig: 15 is... ominously extreme. GM: You're currently in a low mana area. Minnizig: Good thing I'm doing a song and dance routine then! ** Wolfgang buffs a nick out of his hatchet and oils it ** GM: It passes after 2d6 => 3,4 = (7) minutes to become... 3d6 => 5,5,1 = (11) ** Minnizig pauses, hands in the air right before going into the cha-cha and gives Thasos a look. "Yes?" ** ** Thasos gestures extensively. ** ** Ghazeb licks himself clean ** GM: Are you waiting or pushing through? ** Minnizig watches this performance, slightly confused. ** ** Marik crouches down and waits for one of the goblins to wake up so he can get some answers. ** Beltarne: "vow of silence...." ** Ghazeb licks himself clean while hiding in a recess of the cave you pervs ** Wolfgang: "Thasos, master of funny hand gestures only he understands." Minnizig: Sorry, I was watching Thasos play Charades :D ** Thasos crosses his arms and snorts at Wolfgang. ** Beltarne: "occasionally makes it difficult to communicate complicated concepts" ** Thasos has a hand gesture for Wolgang. He demonstrates. ** GM: One of the goblins is conscious, just practicing his invisibility art (unsuccessfully as it has no default and he's not a ninja anyway). Wolfgang: "Get a slate and some chalk, or is that part of the vow too?" Minnizig: "I see... Um. How colorful. Can this wait for a moment?" ** Thasos nods. ** Minnizig: "Fabulous!" ** Marik prods the goblin. "Who do you work for?" ** ** Marik uses the Trade Tongue. ** Minnizig: (( so it's ... Low, currently? Or Normal? )) Beltarne: ((You need to throw a chair bfore you ask that)) GM: It's low, unless you wait 7 minutes, then it becomes something else. Minnizig: Low currently it is! Casting the spell now. Minnizig: Minor Healing (Bardic) (15) 3d6.skill(15,+2-5) => 2,3,1 = 6 vs (12) or less Success! by 6 for 4 => 4 FP Goblins: "Ik, humbies yu!" whispering to Minnizig, The goblin said, "Take off you loser" or words to that effect. ** Minnizig looks over her shoulder from tending to her "patient". "He says you suck." ** GM: And Beltarne heals 4 points. GM: ... Ghazeb: "greenie say he want suck scimitar what kill many greenies?" Ghazeb: "we can do" Wolfgang: "I say we use him for a battering ram on the door." Ghazeb: "Ghazeb say we be not swift but not merciful" ** Minnizig mutters something about speaking for yourself. ** GM: Each question/answer exchange is a Quick Contest of Interrogation vs Will. Wolfgang: "Oh, unless it's got big mojo spells, he'll last a bit" ** Thasos slams his fist into his palm meaningfully. ** ** Marik nods. "I see." He prods the goblin again. "The earth creature, the animals - both tainted. What can you tell us?" He shoots a look over his shoulder at the bloodthirsty lot. "Look, you can answer me, or you can answer to them." ** GM: He knows you're going to torture him, so you don't get bonuses that way. Marik: Oh. Marik: I wasn't going to torture him. Marik: Flies, honey, vinegar, etc. Marik: 'Sides, torture doesn't fecking work. Beltarne: ((Major healing on Thasos)) GM: Roll Interrogation. Ghazeb: No, that's not torture GM: Roll Major Healing at -3. Beltarne: Major Healing (Holy) (15) 3d6.skill(15,-3) => 3,5,1 = 9 vs (12) or less Success! by 3 Includes: +4 from 'Power Investiture (Holy)' Beltarne: 4 FP Beltarne: so 8 HP Marik: Interrogation (Default): 3d6.skill(11,-5) => 5,3,6 = 14 vs (6) or less Failure! by 8 ** Thasos feels much better. He turns to Beltarne and bows sharply. ** Goblins: 3d6.skill(10,-2) => 3,5,1 = 9 vs (8) or less Failure! by 1 Marik: ((Yeah, no.)) ** Beltarne nods bac ** Goblins: "Yah, whadever. Youse konna keel me lader anyway." Wolfgang: "Nah, he won't I will if you don't sing nice for the man. GM: Roll Interrogation. Wolfgang: Default Skill Roll 3d6.defaultskill(10,-5,0) => 3,4,4 = 11 vs (5) or less Failure! by 6 ** Marik shrugs. "I'm not going to kill you. I'm not even going to let THEM kill you. I don't NEED to kill you; I've got your weapons, your armor, and your fun little vials. If you talk, I'll let you go in the wilderness with provisions and a bedroll. If not, I'll just turn you out of the cave as is. Your call, my green-skinned little friend." ** Wolfgang: unless I get massive bonuses for being scary GM: Nope. ** Beltarne ambles over to one of the nice beds, "wake me when he's over his case of stupid." ** Wolfgang: "We at least find the key to the door yet?" Goblins: He shrugs. "Not muk of a deal, ears." He listens to Wolfgang and laughs. ** Minnizig sighs. ** ** Marik shrugs. "Neither was what you did to poor Firefly." ** ** Marik heads over to inspect the door. ** Wolfgang: "See, waste of time, too dumb to tell what little he knows" Goblins: "Dunno aboud thad." Ghazeb: "you let greenie go home tell other greenies we in cave?" Minnizig: "Ok. Let's try a fresh start here." Forgetfulness to forget the other guys attempts at Interrogation. Ghazeb: "okay, compromise, we kill but kill kind way" Minnizig: Are we still in the 7 minutes? GM: Cast it. No penalties - you're in the mostly-normal mana zone now. Ghazeb: "quick and painless, best for all" Minnizig: Forgetfulness (Bardic) (15) 3d6.skill(15,+2) => 3,5,4 = 12 vs (17) or less Success! by 5 for 3 => 3 FP Goblins: Resist! 3d6.skill(10) => 4,6,2 = 12 vs (10) or less Failure! by 2 Goblins: "Wha? Who is youse?" Minnizig: "I'm your worst nightmare." Minnizig: Interrogation (12) 3d6.skill(12,0) => 2,4,5 = 11 vs (12) or less Success! by 1 Goblins: "No! Youse is thad gnomer we was koink to ead." 3d6.skill(10) => 3,2,4 = 9 vs (10) or less Success! by 1 ** Ghazeb smiles in disbelif ** Minnizig: Or intimidation. Same score, but Intimidation probably gets Charisma bonuses. GM: Interrogation would get Charisma bonuses in this case. Ask your question. Minnizig: "Who controls that earth elemental?" Goblins: Looks around the room with confused curiousity. "De masder, of course. Who else? Nod thad he's a good masder, though." Minnizig: "Isn't that always the way? Those danged evil overlords, always abusing you helpless little goblins." She's just about dripping with sarcasm. Goblins: Doesn't seem to notice, but is beginning to get worried about all the blood on the floor. "Hey, did we have a wild pardy and I dreenk doo muck?" Minnizig: "Something like that..." Ghazeb: "yes, you did drink quite a bit my friend, would you like to drink some more?" Ghazeb: "i'm sure your friends wouldn't mind" Goblins: "Noes, I kots a pellyake. Waid, thad don'd make no sense..." ** Wolfgang looks bored and sharpens his axe ** Ghazeb: "then maybe next time" Narrator: The goblin looks around, very confused. Every now and then his eyes almost light up as he pieces together what happened, but then they fog over again and he goes back to observing. Minnizig: "Why don't you tell us some more about the 'master'? I'd love to know why not to work with him." GM: Roll Interrogation. Minnizig: Interrogation (12) 3d6.skill(12,0) => 5,6,1 = 12 vs (12) or less Success! by 0 Goblins: Will to resist! 3d6.skill(10,-2) => 6,6,6 = 18 vs (8) or less Critical Failure! by 10 B556 Minnizig: Sweet. Minnizig: (Mine was + charisma, but eheh.) Goblins: "He ees very bad man. Well, not a man." GM: That accent is a bit of pain to type, and he probably lapses into goblin for a lot of it. He and his tribe worked for some kind of creepy elf-man thing who lives with a bunch of creepy giant eagles and a freaky rock man in the hills southwest of here, not too far away. GM: The creepy elf is constantly sending them out on patrols to find weird plants and stuff, and sometimes to kill the harpies that live in the lake to the south. GM: It's dangerous work, so he and a bunch of his pals - or more like, a bunch of his pals and he 'cause this guy wasn't the leader, he was a minion's minion - split off and moved into this cave here. They took it over, but the rest of the tribe - about twice their numbers - still live with the creep. ** Minnizig nods and Mmm hums and orlys her way through this, encouraging him to spill his guts. ** GM: Well, that's about it on that subject. Creepy elf-man with weird eyes, big stinky eagles, rock man, goblin tribal divisions, harpies, and some caves. Ghazeb: they live SW of here too you say? ** Wolfgang is impressed they got so much info, and that a goblin could remember it ** ** Minnizig asks Beltarne in pretty good Dwarven "Anything else you can think of, Godman?" ** ** Ghazeb thinks we should induct this goblin into our party, he's brilliant ** ** Beltarne snores lightly ** ** Minnizig looks at Beltarne. ** ** Minnizig sighs. ** ** Beltarne is passed out on one of the nicer beds ** Wolfgang: "See if they got any traps or other defenses set up, and what kind of loot they have." whispering to Beltarne, The bed is very nice - high thread count sheets with nice patterns, well made. Intricate carvings on the bed posts. Marik: "If that's all he knows, then let him and hiis friends go. Thasos, would you mind retrieving our packs?" Minnizig: "What's behind the big door?" Minnizig: Interrogation (12) 3d6.skill(12,0) => 3,5,3 = 11 vs (12) or less Success! by 1 ** Thasos opens his mouth to protest, then hurriedly closes it and walks out to retrieve the packs. ** GM: You don't need to roll Interrogation anymore, he's given up on that. He says they never got the door opened. They never found a key - it must have been on that guy they chased off. GM: They couldn't pick the lock, either. GM: Anyone got Hidden Lore (Magic Items) Wolfgang: "What guy?" Minnizig: "Pretty funky guy, huh? But you mean old goblins gave him what for, eh?" Minnizig: "Knowns better than to mess with you!" GM: No, the guy was some little weirdo that came in like he owned the place. Might have owned the wagon out front - the horses were good eating - it wasn't there before they chased him off. He had all kinds of weird potions on him. Wolfgang: "Oh, the alchemist with the eploding, flying wagon!" ** Wolfgang tries to bremember if we found a key ** ** Thasos re-enters, sweating. Having carried all the packs in at once, he drops them on the ground in a pile. He is wearing his own, of course. ** whispering to Ted, Wolfgang did not find a key. ** Wolfgang wakes up Beltarne ** ** Beltarne sputters, "Wha..? Oh, right, we off thek?" ** Wolfgang: "Where's the stuff from the wagon, sounds like the cave was his, maybe he had the key to the door too." Minnizig: "You've got to tell me about this guy some time. He sounds like quite the story." Marik: Per: 3d6.skill(14,-2) => 4,5,4 = 13 vs (12) or less Failure! by 1 Goblins: He doesn't really know much more than that. Marik: I went with the -2 from earlier. Beltarne: "Erm, only non-coin thing of value I found war this knife." Wolfgang: "Well, I think it ends with 'BOOM, ARRRG!'" Marik: But I get +2 if it's Vision-based. GM: Sure do. ** Wolfgang looks to see if the knife might work as a key ** ** Beltarne rubs the sleep from his eyes and checks out the door for the first time as well. ** Beltarne: ((This was just straight Per -4 or search?)) Marik: "This door must have been magicked into place. Not a crack to be seen." GM: It's Vision -2, Beltarne. Beltarne: Vision (14) 3d6.skill(14,-2) => 3,6,2 = 11 vs (12) or less Success! by 1 GM: Wolfgang: you can't see how the knife would be the key. Beltarne: ((Thank you)) whispering to Beltarne, To the left of the door, someone tried to tunnel through the rock briefly. There's also some scorch marks on the ground in front of that tunnelling attempt. ** Ghazeb already failed a roll on the door if i am not mistaken ** Wolfgang: Vision (13) 3d6.skill(13,-2) => 6,4,3 = 13 vs (11) or less Failure! by 2 Beltarne: "Hmm, looks like someone tried to go around." Wolfgang: luck on that Minnizig: How long ago did the Goblins move in? ** Thasos wipes the sweat from his brow and notices everyone staring at the door. He takes a look as well. ** Wolfgang: Vision (13) 3d6.skill(13,-2) => 3,2,2 = 7 vs (11) or less Success! by 4 Wolfgang: Vision (13) 3d6.skill(13,-2) => 4,4,2 = 10 vs (11) or less Success! by 1 Thasos: Vision (11) 3d6.skill(11,-2) => 3,3,6 = 12 vs (9) or less Failure! by 3 Goblins: A couple of weeks at best - he's not sure himself. whispering to Ted, To the left of the door, someone tried to tunnel through the rock briefly. There's also some scorch marks on the ground in front of that tunnelling attempt. ** Beltarne points at scorch marks and faint tool marks to the left of the door ** Minnizig: "I can divine the recent history of the door, if you like." Marik: "Minnizig, did you say there was acid in one of those vials?" Minnizig: "There's fire, ice, rot, sleep, and the abyss in there. Rot might be acid..." Marik: "Hmmm." Marik: "Pass me one of the ice vials." Minnizig: "Unfortunately I'm not sure I'd find out what's behind it, but might get us some more information about your guy or something." ** Minnizig hands Marik one of the 6 ice vials. ** ** Ghazeb thinks both godman business and magicman business is dubious in the extreme ** Marik: This may or may not work! Marik: But I'd like to pour the contents of the ice vial into the lock, and then hit it hard with the hilt of my knife. Wolfgang: "We could go tear apart the exploded wagon some more" out of the goblin's earshot since he doesn't trust the little green weasel Beltarne: "We sifted through it pretty well already..." ** Minnizig watches Marik messing with the lock. "Uh. I'm not sure you should do that." ** Wolfgang: "They said it was magiced up, bhitting may be bad." Narrator: As Marik tries to pour the liquid into the lock, it slides frictionlessly down the front of the door, as though blocked by an invisible wall of force. The liquid steams on the rock below. GM: You delvers definitely think that was a vial of Liquid Ice. Minnizig: "If you like, I can try opening it. But if it eats me, I want friend Beltarne to fix me. He does good work." ** Marik peers at the lock. "Clever." ** ** Marik shrugs. "Go to it, gnome." ** Beltarne: "Give me a little longer to rest in case I need to do something... drastic." ** Ghazeb suddenly gets interested and begins paying very close attention ** Minnizig: First, I'm totally searching it for traps, other than the lock warding thing. Ghazeb: "what was that?" Beltarne: "What?" GM: What's your Traps skill? Minnizig: 14 GM: You don't find any traps. Ghazeb: "water, look like can't go where should go... very strange" GM: If you want to pick the lock, succeed at lockpicking with a -14 penalty. Minnizig: Ha! Minnizig: I can't even ROLL that :D Narrator: Minnizig attempts to pick the lock, but is stymied when she's unable to even get her picks and rakes in the keyhole. Beltarne: "I could try to dispel any magic." GM: You know it doesn't work on permanent enchantments. Beltarne: I didn't Beltarne: good to know, thanks Minnizig: Suspend Enchantment or Remove Enchantment would be your thign there. Goblins: Watches with interest. Beltarne: "Shall we explore the rest of the cave and come bach? Minnizig: "I don't think it's going anywhere." Beltarne: ((Yes, bach)) Ghazeb: (I'll be Bach) Wolfgang: "Is there much more cave? The greenies should know." GM: Just as another thing to throw out here: in addition to axes, armor, shields, crossbows, bolts, bedrolls, 2 nice beds, and a well-made cabinet filled with glass vials, the goblins also had a pile of stinky meat and dubious looking tubers. Marik: "I think it's best we take care of the goblins first. Does anyone object to letting them go in the wilderness with their stinking provisions to fend for themselves?" ** Ghazeb is eating stinky meat ** GM: Ghazeb: roll HT-2. Minnizig: Oh lord. ** Ghazeb is gorging himself on stinky meat ** Ghazeb: 3d6.skill(13,-2) => 2,5,6 = 13 vs (11) or less Failure! by 2 ** Thasos looks at Ghazeb and suppresses a laugh. ** Beltarne: "they were trying to get hired on, they may go warn whatever we're facing" Wolfgang: "Well, the one sure, but all of them?" seem reluctant to let live gobbos go Ghazeb: umm.... i wonder if it's been an hour yet?... GM: Where are those rules for chlorea? Ghazeb: ouch Minnizig: biotech or Steampunk sounds likely. Beltarne: "although I assume it's already at least aware of us." Minnizig: If not, Compendium II! Ghazeb: *and ghazeb begins to turn into a greenie himself* GM: well, nothing happens for right now. GM: So what was the plan again? Ghazeb: what time is it? Ghazeb: is it time for the PCs to sleep? GM: About 4 pm. Beltarne: Lets explore the rest of the cave system GM: 3d6.crit_unarm() => 2,3,3 = 8 You fall down! B557 Beltarne: after a half hour of rest or so GM: Oops, wrong window. GM: What are you doing for 1/2 hour of game time while Beltarne rests? Marik: Trying to come up with a good alternative to just killing the goblins. Wolfgang: ^^^^ Ghazeb: me? i'm getting chlorea Wolfgang: Do we know if there is much more to the cave than these rooms? Minnizig: Telling them that we'll tell their "boss" we totally kicked their asses if they go back to him? whispering to Minnizig, They don't want to go back to the master - the elemental was an emissionary to get them to go back. Minnizig: That he'll know they're terrible minions and that they said nasty things about them, and it's probably for the best if they kept moving on away from him and his freaky rock thing entirely? Marik: Minnizig is terribly convincing. Minnizig: I don't think they're likely to go back to him in the first place, it sounded more like the rock critter was sort of twisting their arm. So to speak. Ghazeb: hey Ghazeb: that works Minnizig: If we give them a good chance to break for it anyways. GM: Wolfgang: there was another branch to the entrance cave. Ghazeb: What about recruiting them in our fight to eradicate evil from the West Marchs? (cue horns trumpeting) Wolfgang: "Har, be serious now." GM: Ghazeb: Uhm... sure, that's negotiation. Diplomacy rolls and such. Wolfgang: "Lets see if they explored the rest of the save or if we should expect more traps." Ghazeb: hmmm... Ghazeb: diplomacy of only 9... anyone else wanna take a stab at it? Goblins: "Nah, there's a bunk of sdeep drops. We nod kot any ropes." Marik: I don't think recruiting cowardly, unreliable greenskins is likely to improve our 'stay out of town, we have pitchforks' reputation. Minnizig: "I'm not keeping any greenies, that's for sure." Ghazeb: lol GM: Marching order? Ghazeb: i'm happy to be 1st or 2nd Marik: Marik on point. Ghazeb: Marik on point, me and Wolfgang next? Beltarne: rear Wolfgang: sure, at a respectful distance so he can find and warn us of traps in time Thasos: somewhere in the middle GM: Great, thanks! Wolfgang: no more, "Whatch " Wolfgang: then boom Narrator: The delvers leave the goblins tied up behind them and head back to the cave entrance and follow the right hand path. Minnizig: I could look for traps for you guys. But i fyou want to set them off the old fasioned way, I'll be in the back. Ghazeb: "maybe gom and elf in front?" Narrator: A steep drop interrupts the cave path, dropping about 15' as the tunnel turns to the right. Wolfgang: "we better not leave anything back with them or they'll squirm out and steal it" Minnizig: Bringing all my stuff, thanks. GM: This part of the cave is narrow, so Wolfgang can't fly and Thasos will have penalties with his meteor hammer. ** Thasos pauses to allow the gnome to pass in front of him. ** Thasos: how much penalty? Beltarne: "I got rope" GM: -2 per hex of reach. GM: ... GM: What now? ** Marik free-climbs down the cliff face - thought it's about a six-foot drop if he just dangles over the edge. ** GM: DX+2 for anyone who tries the Marik method. Minnizig: "You can never have enough rope." ** Ghazeb scrambles down ** Marik: DX: 3d6.skill(14,+2) => 5,4,2 = 11 vs (16) or less Success! by 5 Wolfgang: DX (14) 3d6.skill(14,+2) => 6,3,5 = 14 vs (16) or less Success! by 2 Minnizig: "I, for instance, don't have enough rope." GM: ... add SM to that, it's harder for small people. Minnizig: If I use Climbing instead of DX, what am I looking at? Thasos: ((just uses his acrobatics for dungeon parkour)) GM: Climbing +4, I guess. Minnizig: Climbing (11) 3d6.skill(11,+4-1) => 6,5,2 = 13 vs (14) or less Success! by 1 Ghazeb: 3d6.skill(16,+2) => 3,3,5 = 11 vs (18) or less Success! by 7 GM: Acrobatics +8 for Thasos. Ghazeb: that kind of made my climb of 15 redundant Beltarne: Climbing (11) 3d6.skill(11,+4) => 1,2,1 = 4 vs (15) or less Critical Success! B556 Ghazeb: oh well Thasos: Acrobatics (15) 3d6.skill(15,8) => 6,5,1 = 12 vs (23) or less Success! by 11 Ghazeb: DX +2 is better than climb, might as well not have had climb here... Ghazeb: ah Ghazeb: sorry Ghazeb: just saw that part GM: Just around the corner, there's another, similar drop. GM: The sound of the stream is louder down here. Ghazeb: acrobatics on this one Minnizig: Climbing (11) 3d6.skill(11,+4-1) => 4,3,1 = 8 vs (14) or less Success! by 6 ** Thasos jumps, leaps, and bounces his way down, landing in a tucked roll. ** Ghazeb: 3d6.skill(16,+8) => 1,1,4 = 6 vs (24) or less Critical Success! by 18 B556 Ghazeb: that's more like it... Ghazeb: who's cool now? GM: How'd wolfgang get down? Wolfgang: made the roll ** Ghazeb does the most absolutely amazing suuper triple sideways backflip imaginable ** Wolfgang: or so I need another? GM: Oh, missed it. Thasos: ((that's pretty good for someone who's going to be seeing their lunch returning soon)) Ghazeb: lol, good one GM: ... There's another drop ahead, and it looks like the cave may open up some beyond. ** Ghazeb lands square on his feet, arms out in a broad and arrogant gesture, only to double over and begin retching ** Beltarne: ((Moar rolls?)) GM: I can skip it we just assume everyone can make it with little difficulty. Beltarne: sure ** Thasos deftly steps around the puddle of vomit. ** Minnizig: "Oh. Just disgusting. That's what you GET for eating something FOUL like that." Minnizig: (( sorry, totally forgot to react earier when he was chowing down :/ )) GM: So, Marik drops down, Thasos and Ghazeb do flips, and then Wolfgang, Beltarne, and Minnizig queue up to go next? Beltarne: Yup Minnizig: Assuming Minni doesn't get dry heaves in sympathy. Marik: Looks right to me. Wolfgang: yah, I climb around the puddle Minnizig: Squeamish (12 or less) 3d6.skill(12,0) => 6,3,2 = 11 vs (12) or less Success! by 1 ** Marik doesn't say anything, but his expression says everything their is to be said about self-indulgent pampered city people. ** GM: Back to the top, Wolfgang. Minnizig: climbing down, barely holding on to my stomach myself, then. ** Ghazeb worries about his hygiene, cannot lick himself like this... ** Narrator: As Minnizig and Beltarne start climbing down, Ghazeb shouts in surprise and tentacles whip out of the darkness.